ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Phil Billings
Phil is a corrupted Plumber, who was Max Tennyson's old partner and helped in defeating Vilgax for the first time in their Plumber careers. He is also the original user of the Nemetrix. Appearance Phil is a tall, muscular man and his face is fair complexioned. His hair used to be black but as he got older, he went grey. His hair has a lighter color on the side of his head. He has black eyes and wrinkles on his forehead. He has black outlines around his eyes. When he was sent to the Null Void, he was wearing the Plumbers' former uniform. After he spent time in the Null Void, Phil became more well-built, his skin got pinker and he somehow got a scar on his right eye. Since he wasn't able to shave for six years his hair, he had grown a long beard and mustache. After he met the Rooters, Phil cut his beard, so he looked less worn and had his hair in a ponytail. In his Terroranchula form, Phil is twice as big as in his human form. He has a greenish-silver, shining body with big muscles. His lower legs and arms are covered by olive colored hair and they have four sharp, tan-colored claws on each extremities. He has six short spider legs on his ribs. His has small spikes on his shoulder and thighs. He has a mane and flipped up hair coming out of his neck. He has red eyes and four, small spider legs coming out of the back of his head. He has a big mouth which is almost always opened, revealing his red gums and a line of tan teeth. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse appearance, but has regained his long beard and wears his old Plumber outfit with some moderate changes. It is now black and more cybernetic, with circuitry running through the arms, legs, and chest. His Terroranchula form is the same as it was. Biography Prior to the Original Series Phil was originally a Plumber who served as Max Tennyson's partner during their first fight with Vilgax. He helped him defeat the galactic warlord by serving as a distraction for Max to glue Vilgax to a nuclear missile. Original Series Decades later, he began releasing aliens from the Null Void to be paid to have them removed in order to get a quick buck. The Tennysons stumbled upon his scam and accidentally sent him to the Null Void in the resulting struggle between him and the Tennysons. Omniverse Phil spent the time between his first and second appearances fighting and warding off the Null Void creatures when he was captured by Dr. Psychobos, Malware and Khyber where they forcefully used him as a guinea pig for the Nemetrix in a test run against Ben using Terroranchula. However, the test failed miserably because sapient creatures like Humans can't handle the savage mind set of the Nemetrix predators. Later, Phil had been thrown back into the Null Void by Dr. Psychobos. Phil later appeared in Max's Monster, being Mutants with Terroranchula DNA. The Omniwars 2 years after the Rooters had their rank revoked by the Magistrata and were stranded in the Null Void, Phil left the team in an effort to carry out his own goals. His abilities have grown more and more dangerous throughout the years, making him nearly unstoppable. Appearances Ben 10: Negative Rising Season One *''A Day They Would Never Forget'' (first reappearance) Ben 10: The Omniwars *Predatorial Boundaries (first re-appearance) *Starway to Heaven *Thirst for Energy *Stomp the Line *Shock and Awe *The Primus Directive *Continuance *Bat Ops IV *Demise of the Plumbers *The Subspace Emissary *Unabridged Power *A Final Stand, Part 1 and 2 Gallery Phil Original Series.png|Phil in the Original Series Phil Omniverse Current.png|Phil's current appearance in Omniverse Phil Omniverse Flashback.png|As seen in an Omniverse flashback Phil as Terroranchula Max's Monster.png|A full image of his Terroranchula form